1. Field of the Invention
This invention relations to an eyeglass cleaning kit consisting of a chemically treated animal skin chamois housed Within a small, portable airtight compartment and method of using the same. The chamois is specially treated to eliminate mildew and maintain a certain degree of moisture content for an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices and methods have been used in the past to clean eyeglasses with the most common being paper tissues, and cotton fabrics. These elements however often leave fibers on the lens to obstruct the wearer's view or can even scratch the lens itself. Special tissues, cloths and chamois have been developed to prevent loose fibers and marring of the lenses. The U.S. Pat. No. 399,450 issued to Thorpe on Mar. 12, 1889, shows an early concept of an eyeglass polisher. Miller's device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,630, dated May 29, 1951, illustrates improved eyeglass wipes capable of cleaning both surfaces of the lens simultaneously while also eliminating loose fibers, and preventing lens marring. Panissidi was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,570, dated Aug. 8, 1938, for a chemical process for treating cloth with a metallic oxide for use as a glass lens cleaner. Panissidi provides an improved dry, cloth glass cleaning wipe which prevents streaks and marring of the lens. Mechanical eyeglass cleaning devices having dual arms and pads for wiping both sides of the lenses at one time have also been developed. The Schlechter device, granted on Oct. 20, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,923, is representative of many dual surface cleaning devices currently available. The effectiveness of these cleaning elements and devices is generally improved when treated with some sort of cleaning fluid. These fluids often vary from simple water to chemical formulas. Using a detergent helps prevent filming and streaking. Anti-static solutions can help prevent the adherence of dust build-up. However, it is inconvenient to carry cleaning fluids along with the cleaning devices, or to store the treated wipes for even a short length of time without them drying out or developing mildew. Attempting to overcome fluid storage problems, A. Tsai was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,134, for a somewhat complex lens cleaning pen having a cleaning fluid reservoir. Tsai's reservoir and pen has a connecting cleaning tip and a separate compartment for a cleaning wipe and a screw driver. Leakage of the fluid reservoir is always an unfortunate possibility and the fluid must periodically be replaced as it is used. Since the lens cleaning pen is designed to be attachable to a pocket of the user by a small clip, the user must make a conscious effort to remember to remove the device with every clothing change. There are also no means provided to prevent the dampened wipe from developing mildew while stored in the pen housing.
I therefore feel I have developed an eyeglass cleaning kit which overcomes the previously mentioned disadvantages and provides new and useful benefits not found in the past art.